Not Close Enough
by ToDifferentToBeReal
Summary: Fall of the Sil Mill fic with a twist on the Shitennou's betrayal. Inspired by my drabble So Close/the full drawn out story of So Close. ShitennouSenshi SerenityEndymion Rating may go higher later on but will remain T otherwise.
1. Prologue

Title: Not Close Enough (multi-chaptered fic)  
Author: TooDiffer2BReal  
Pairings: Shitennou/Senshi and Endymion/Serenity  
Characters: Shitennou, Endymion, Beryl, Serenity, Senshi, many more  
Rating: PG  
Notes: satine86 requested more and charliechaplin2 mentioned when I posted my drabble 'So Close' that it felt like there needed to be much more and that it would be good as a full blown fic after this I became inspired and this is the beginning of my Sil Mil fic. Title ties to the title of the drabble that inspired the fic.

Prologue

Beryl smiled and smoothed the front of her dress as she pressed her back to the pillar behind her. Her smile momentarily fell as she looked down at her drab clothing and wished she had something far better to wear when meeting the prince of Earth. But this was what she had been provided, after all she was a servant in the palace and she had accepted that.

She peaked around the pillar and spotted Endymion. She'd not been able to see him as of late, though she had rarely seen him as it was but whenever she'd had the chance to meet with him he'd been so kind and he'd allowed hope to blossom in her heart. So, she'd asked one of his generals to request that he meet her here. The silver-haired Shitennou had glared at her and sharply told her 'No!'. He'd demanded that she not even show up at the spot because Endymion wouldn't be there.

But she'd come to the spot anyway and it seemed that he'd been informed of her wish to meet him. He even clutched a rose in his hand.

She smiled again, resisting the urge to giggle as a giddy feeling rose in her stomach.

She turned around the pillar to make herself visible and called out.

"End-" She stopped short but someone else finished for her.

"-YMION!"

Her heart plummeted as she watched an ethereal blond beauty run to embrace the dark-haired prince. For a moment she stood frozen to her spot, mouth slightly agape.

She came to herself in a swift moment and gasped as she spun to hide herself behind the pillar, back once again pressed tightly against the marble. She lifted her hand part way to her mouth but it fell to her chest, clutched in a fist. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her fragile, futile hope shattered.

"I told you not to come here," Beryl couldn't tell if the tone of the voice was sympathetic or scathing but she had never been able to locate any emotion in the voice of the silver-haired general anyway.

He must have been leaning up against the other side of the pillar since she'd arrived. He still didn't move as he spoke to her.

"Leave," He commanded.

She sniffed and obeyed. Fleeing the area as tears began to stream down her face. She ran from the gardens as fast as she could, stumbling a few times but never stopping.

As she wandered farther and farther from the palace into an area far rockier than the lush gardens and entered the dark sanctuary of a cave, something cold settled over her heart and her anguish turned to hatred.

Suddenly, she craved nothing but revenge and she trembled in her loathing.

A voice, cold, steady and calm, spoke persuasively to her, "Beryl, he is unworthy of you. His cruelness has caused you much suffering."

Beryl shook her head.

"This is her fault. That blond woman, she stole him from you. He is rightfully yours." The voice spoke lies but her heart believed them. Endymion was hers and that blond harlot couldn't steal him from her.

"Come to me, Beryl. I can help you in your revenge. I can get you everything you desire. I can get you Endymion."

Beryl smiled and laughed.

"I am Metalia, join me and you shall be all powerful."

"Yess," Beryl hissed, "I will be Queen. I shall have Endymion. He will be mine and she will die."

Hunched over on the ground, she began to change as Metalia's power seeped into her body, tainted her soul, turning it forever black, and filled her being with hatred for everything. Her face distorted as a wholly evil smile set upon her lips. Her hair washed blood red; her eyes glowed like flames. As she pushed herself to her feet her body hunched slightly forward. Her fingers grew longer and her nails as well.

"I am Beryl, future Queen of Earth!" She proclaimed and she wandered farther into the cave to find where Metalia resided.

I call this a prologue, though it could simply be considered a chapter but it is shorter than I usually consider my chapters and I was not going to being the fic here. However, as I started to think about the first chapter and where to begin, I felt that this needed to be told in order to get to where the story begins. So please stay tuned as I hope to have the first official chapter out soon.


	2. Author Note

Hello,

To anyone out there waiting for this fanfic to be updated, I'm working on it.. I'm in college now so I have less free time to just write. I'm writing an outline so that I have a better idea of how the story goes and I can therefore write it faster. A reviewer posted some questions and I would answer them in a private message but they are not an member and if what they put in the name line was supposed to be their email address it is not an email address.

So N.J.

1. This story is about my version of the Silver Millenium romances of the Senshi and Shitennou up to the end of the Silver Millenium and I plan a sequel that will be post series but pre Crystal Tokyo.

2. As I said it will take place in the Silver Millenium, so the past, and it will take place on the Moon and on Earth.

3. I can't tell you specifically really but there will be other characters in the story but I suppose that Serenity's mother, Luna, Artemis, possibly the King and Queen of Earth, possibly the monarchs of the other planets, maybe the outer Senshi. But at this point I really don't know

4. No clue what so ever. Honestly I'll probably leave age up to your imagination, if I remember correctly any flashback to the Silver Millenium never told specific ages, you were just left to guess. I'll put it this way, they're all at least 18.

5. Level of Power? Hadn't thought about it, this isn't really about their level of power until maybe the end but I don't know. This fic is still in the works, it sort of became more than it was supposed to be so it may be a while before anything new comes out.

Well thank you for your questions. I'll try to get something out soon.


End file.
